


Glitz and Glam

by FILTH (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Finn, Implied Age Difference, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FILTH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much soap Poe uses, he can't seem to get the glitter off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitz and Glam

It’s a frenzy; the colors, the crowd, the music and it’s when the blue light flashes that he sees something interesting. It flashes again, the magic ball blinking multitudes of colors not a second later. He’s cute, that’s the first thing that comes to Poe’s dizzy mind.

 

Intoxicated and delirious as he is, he still has a good set of eyes.

 

Cute, young and tall; the boy hasn't looked his way and Poe’s been staring for awhile now, taking quick gulps of his drink, gazing at the iridescent glitter in the boy's hair and tapping his fingers to the beat.

 

Poe has no rhythm at this moment, his tapping just after the beat and sometimes before.

 

It’s been three years since he’s hit the scene and it feels like an old friend, fake smoke hugged him and his drinks caressed him gently.

 

But the trek here wasn't pretty.

 

Three hours ago, he was in a different state of mind. Poe had been angry, dealing with a bad breakup that left his mouth bitter, a taste he wanted to drown out.

 

It wasn't just the breakup, it had been the situation and the circumstances that left him low. Three years of happiness, shattered by one ignored text and then a phone call.

 

And if there were bad times, Poe didn't want to think about them.

 

He liked his rose colored glasses, they looked good on him.

 

_i can’t do this face to face, it would hurt me too much. i'm sorry._

 

He had been working then and the message lay unread in his coat pocket. It’s the phone call that sealed the deal and Poe waited weeks before he left his little apartment in search of some petty “revenge”.

 

Some sort of distraction, _really_.

 

His main goal was a quick hook up, maybe a dance or three, but the alcohol got to him first. Poe’s back on track now, the finish line just ten steps in front of him, sweating in the hot atmosphere, laughing along with friends.

 

Poe’s never been nervous before and he isn't now.

 

He sets his drink down and makes his way over, swiveling around a young couple and stopping in front of the boy with the glitter in his hair.

 

‘Hello.’ The smile works its way on his face without a fuss, though he doesn't feel like charming anyone tonight. It must be habitual. ‘Do you wanna dance?’

 

The boy turns to him, his eyes naturally narrowed and strong, an unsure smile slipping onto his face as he looks around at his friends sheepishly.

 

_Cute._

 

‘I think you should buy me a drink first, Sir.’

 

_Cheeky._

 

‘It’d be my pleasure.’

 

He looks at the bar menu with shifting hands, they slide against each other mischievously, his tongue darted out to the side like he’s about to order the most expensive thing on the menu.

 

And he does.

 

‘What’s your name?’ Poe asks.

 

‘I don’t give out my name to strangers, Sir.’ He grins around his straw.

 

‘Can I call you Finn?’

 

‘Why Finn?’

 

‘Because you look like a cute shark.’

 

‘A cute shark?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

After Finn’s finished with his drink, they head back to the dance floor, the shiny surface swarming with moving bodies and heat. Face to face, bodies pressed so close to each other that they can feel each others cocks; they dance and grind.

 

‘Tell me about yourself.’ Poe whispers into his ear.

 

‘Hmmm, I go to university not too far from here.’

 

‘You on break?’

 

‘Yup and having a good time too.’ He smiles, pressing closer and moving his hips deliciously.

 

Poe bites back a moan.

 

‘Really? Well, I can show you an even better time if you want?’

 

Finn pulls back a little and throws a look over his shoulder, his friends hanging about in the distance.

 

He turns back, face eager like a pup.

 

‘Where?’

 

The bathrooms are the worst choice, but they find themselves in a green stall with the creaky hinges, mouths pressing against each other. It’s a wet one, Poe’s drunken tongue running over thick lips and gums. This boy can barely keep up. He rests his hand on the curve Finn’s back, his pinky grazing a little bit of bare skin, soft but firm.

 

‘I could just eat you up.’ He growls, kissing down a strong, smooth jaw before biting the base where his neck and shoulder meet.

 

Finn’s cock is pressing into his thigh, grounding against it sweetly, pleading for release in a way that makes Poe leak.

 

‘Ooohh.’ He moans lowly, moving his lips back up to nibble at his earlobe.

 

‘Do you have a condom?’ Finn breaths.

 

Of course he has a condom, that's the only reason he’s here right now. Poe pulls it out of his back pocket, the plastic secure between his ring and index finger, and lifts it close enough for Finn to see.

 

‘Right here, baby. Now turn around, let me see you.’

 

The lighting isn't anywhere near romantic, but it’s bright and stark enough for him to see the round ass in a tight pair of black jeans and all the glitter in the boy’s coiled hair.

 

He can see that it’s blue now.

 

Poe reaches a hand out and squeezes the left cheek and it's full and soft in his hand, delectable and just what he needs. Slipping a finger beneath the band, he pulls down, the tightness only allowing one ass cheek to be exposed.

 

‘Help me out here.’ He groans.

 

The sound of a zipper being pulled down is loud compared to their soft breaths, but it’s not an unusual sound to be heard in a public bathroom so not a hair is raised on any of their arms. Poe makes quick work, wetting his fingers with the help of his spit and running the slickness against the line of Finn’s ass teasingly.

 

‘Is this your first time being fucked?’

 

‘Kinda.’ He whispers and Poe snorts.

 

_What does that even mean?_

 

His wet fingers slide in between the cheeks, searching until they find the puckered hole before making a teasing run around the rim. Finn stills and then whimpers low. It’s a beautiful thing and Poe’s cock throbs and drools, painfully hard and  trapped inside his pants.

 

‘How much do you want me, boy?’

 

He didn't mean to call him that out aloud, it just slipped out.

 

Poe’s tongue is still drunk after all.

 

But Finn seems to be okay with it, the little shiver giving him away and Poe’s eyes widen in arousal. He steps closer, his finger sliding into his tight hole and then out again.

 

A cycle that has Finn shaking.

 

‘You like when I call you boy?’ He asks, amusement and lust sounding funny to his own ears.

 

‘Y-yes.’

 

Poe growls and adds a second finger, taking this moment to soak in the image before him. All of it. The glitter that was snowed down from his head and onto his shoulders and the white beads around his neck, a _nice_ contrast to his deep dark skin.

 

Finn’s shirt is tight, ridden up half way to show the curve of his back.

 

Smooth just like the rest of him.

 

‘I’m going to fuck you now.’ He whispers when the third finger has loosened him good enough. He frees his cock in a hurry and slips the condom on, using some of the lube from the plastic to slick Finn’s walls up even more and the stretch is still deviously tight.

 

He licks his lips and sighs, pushing in deeper until he can’t move anymore. Finn places a hand against the wall and then rests his head there, little moans escaping him as Poe moves back and forth slowly, enjoying the tightness around his cock.

 

‘You like being fucked boy?’ He snaps his hips forward once, jolting Finn, his clean shoes skidding against the dirty floor.

 

‘Fuck yeah.’ It’s a little timid, as if he’s not sure how filthy his mouth should be right now.

 

‘You don’t have to be shy around me, boy.’ He chuckles, aiming up to find his sweet spot, moaning along with Finn when he does.

 

‘Harder!’ He growls and that’s Poe’s cue, he fucks into him at a tiring speed and their skin smacks against each other noisily. There’s nothing to hold on to, but he places his hand on Finn’s head anyway just for a _little_ support.

 

‘Fuck.’ He groans, stomach growing tight and sore as he bucks, his muscles straining against his movements, but he’s almost there, cock pulsing with every buck of his hips.

 

Poe uses his other hand to wrap around Finn’s thick cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts, driving them over the edge together. They both bite their lips, hissing and groaning, the sound simmering in the bright light.

 

‘Shit.’ He breathes, pulling back to take the condom off with a cum stained hand.

 

It’s a hard effort, pretending like nothing happened as Finn walks out first, suspicious and not half as cheeky as when they first met. He places his hands in the sink, looking at Finn from the corner of his eye.

 

He looks fucked out, a stray glitter teetering on his outer eyelash.

 

‘Thank you, Sir.’ Finn says after awhile, that cocky smirk coming back full force.

  
No matter how much soap Poe uses, he can't seem to get the glitter off.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://pinkfinn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
